Brittle
by Scarlet-Scolding
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is strong. But even the strong can fall. Hinata-Centric, pretty much not plot-cannon but not really AU. Generic.


**AN- **Hello, welcome to Scarlet's first posting on this account! As firsts go, it's not all that thrilling to say that I'm posting something as this is just a small ramble of nothing-ness, but hey- it can only get better. Or at least, one would hope. HAH!

**Mood:** Icy chill yo. XD

**Mental State:** ...Men...tal? What is this MENTAL?

**Listening to:** Divide by Disturbed and Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse

**Craving:** For someone to sing me a nice song or DRAW ME SOMETHING D:

ENOUGH ABOUT ME D:

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha is strong. But even the strong can fall. (Hinata-Centric, pretty much not plot-cannon but not really AU. Generic.)

**Rating:** PG I suppose

**Warnings:** None really, but I did drop the 'neesan' for Neji. Because I feel like it. And they're older. How much older? Ask someone who knows/cares.

**Time Limit:** An hour! (Completed in 13 minutes)

**Dedicated to:** Scolding, who hates Sasuke just as much as I hate Kiba.

* * *

**Brittle**

Sasuke Uchiha is strong. That much I know about him. He's strong, intelligent, and good looking if you're in to the dark, brooding type, which almost every female in Konohagakure is. I suppose I should be included amongst the masses, despite my love for the brilliant blond Rokudaime, but devotion doesn't mean one can't appreciate good looks, and Sasuke does have them. His attitude could deal with some adjusting though.

All right, a lot of adjusting. But he's been through a lot. I couldn't imagine losing my entire family. As horrible as they are, aside from Neji and Hanabi, I'd rather have them alive to make (and possibly learn from) their mistakes then dead and gone.

Staring into his sleeping face (the sedatives worked astonishingly well, despite his frequent visits) as I bandage his torso though, I know he would rebuff any sympathy in his usual cold way. It might even make him angry. The frown lines around his mouth are less intense while he's unconscious, but you can still see them, demanding attention, displaying what kind of person the Uchiha has become. After a particularly hard mission some odd years back Naruto, seated on a medical bed while I carefully bandaged his ripped open arm, had confessed that he was worried about Sasuke.

_'You think I'd know what he was thinking by now, neh Hinata-chan?' Naruto had sighed. The usual radiance of his smile had diminished a bit, but it was enough to light up his face nonetheless. 'The way he throws himself at things. It's like he doesn't care about life anymore.'_

At least he has someone to care about him, hm Naruto?

A day passes. I read up on the mission that they went through, check Sasuke's medical history for the past month (going any farther back would be like reading through a library; he's so reckless now that, powerful or no, he always sustains some injury or another) and return the next afternoon. He should be awake by now.

When we were little, I was always afraid of Sasuke and we never really...spoke. On one or two occasions he'd throw a word my way, but we had no real deep connection. He was cold, stoic, and I didn't like him much, especially when pitted against my bright sunshine, Naruto. Now he's still the stoic bastard he always was (and he probably wouldn't mind me saying so) but he's more distant to everyone. Even now that I see him practically once a week, he hardly says a word to me. Which is fine, but I'm a little worried. He is, after all, only a human, superior shinobi skills or no. It's a lucky thing I'm not the stuttering, helpless little girl I used to be.

At his room I raise my hand to knock, but something compels me not to and, slowly, I open the door, peering inside. The Uchiha has a hand raised to his forehead and is slumped over, breathing hitched ever so slightly, and it wouldn't take a medical genius to see that he's in pain, or that he's crying. My kinder nature begs me to go inside and console him, but after taking care of him for so long, I know better and slip back out. I won't let him know that I've seen him, but I'll make sure to pick him up something from one of the vendors. Something tomato related.

Because Sasuke Uchiha is strong, and he'd shun any open consolation I'd give him. But even the strong can fall like so many brittle bricks, and what he needs is to know that someone is there, paying attention. Even if we don't like each other very much.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Yes, I do fail. I haven't written anything Naruto related in what feels like forever. Criticism, for once, is not openly appreciated, flames will be used as projectiles at Kiba, but again unusually, mindless one worded comments are welcome. We're in an odd mood today, yes we are.


End file.
